Living For Sin
by Azure Tragedy
Summary: Sonya lives for sinful desires. Turned against her will to be a creature of the dark unlike any other many years ago. Her life of pleasures begin to break and lock-down for not choosing sides in this "war".
1. Beautiful Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, Kouta Hirano does. Only character I hold claims over is my character Sonya.

* * *

><p>A long drag of a cigarette from thin lips lit up the dark room. A woman with short crimson hair looked towards the half-moon with a glazed over silver eyes. She looked towards the large orb with a look of admiration, lost within her thoughts. A couple behind her made noises of lust as they shuffled about between thin sheets. The woman leaned out over the windowsill blowing smoke out from her lips.<p>

Her naked tanned skin glowed from beneath the silver light. The woman finished off her cigarette, throwing the butt out of the window. She followed the smoke, twisting and turning, until it disappeared within the night air. With a smirk upon her lips she turned towards the moaning couple as they shifted their position. Pulling out a small handgun from discarded clothing she unclicked the safety.

They didn't stop their movements but instead increased them. Their panting grew more, filling the small room. The woman waited for the right time. The feeling in the room shifted to its peak within minutes. With a small shift of her finger the handguns barrel roared.

With a laugh the woman dressed in attire fit for the nightlife. A white midriff with a blue mini skirt, she left her feet free from the confines of footwear. Without so much of a glance to the now dead couple upon the bed she left. She paid the attendant at the desk for the borrowed room and sauntered out of the hotel. A glance to the half-moon overhead with the glazed look and the strange woman disappeared with a gentle breeze.

* * *

><p>Almost twenty-four hours later, a letter had arrived from Her Majesty informing of what had transpired the night before.<p>

A woman with long blonde hair and an olive suit sat on a chair behind a desk. Her fingers laced together as she read over the report handed in front of her. It was a simple one paged report concerning the deaths of a couple. What intrigued the woman about this case was that the couple was vampires but something else was recovered on the scene. A few strands of red hair that was entangled within the mass of dust.

The attendant at the desk that was working the shift said there were three people that had entered that room; a man with black hair, a woman with blonde, and another woman with the same color of the strands. She left after paying the room bill which was meant to be a full night stay. Though, when the strands returned after analyst, it was said to be a dud – an unusual breed of dog, maybe even wolf. The woman leaned back into her chair, lighting up a cigar.

A man phased in from the ceiling, hovering as he twisted his body so that he landed on his feet. He stared at the woman behind red-orange tinted shades dressed within a red hat and jacket. A black outfit adorned him underneath with a red tie. A menacing smile lit his face, his fangs gleaming in the dim light of the office.

"What are your orders my master?" He questioned with a slight excited sadistic tone. His voice was deep and went well with his appearance. The woman shifted her gaze from the paper to him, her blue eyes narrowing behind her glasses. She took the cigar out of her mouth to allow the words to flow.

"Dispose of whatever it is that killed these vampires. We do not need any more trouble to come to Her Majesty nor this country." Her orders were clear and like that the man cladded in red sent out to search for anything that went with the strands of hair; the crimson color reflecting that of his favored meal. He moved through the shadows without sound. Humans did not even glance as he passed them for they had no clue. Unsuspecting of the terror that had just moved around them, too focused as the priority at hand.

A sudden thrill shivered up his spine as he hunted down his new prey. Hoping, in a sense that this would give him the rush he had been seeking for a long time.

The woman turned her chair to stare out of the large windows placed behind her. She gazed up to the half orb in the sky while puffing out smoke from her expensive cigar. An old man dressed as a butler with a monocle stood at the door. The dim light reflected off the glass upon his face.

"Sir Integra," he started, "do you think that this creature is-"

"I do, Walter. A werewolf has entered England. I want it eliminated as soon as possible. We do not need any more flesh-eating monsters within this country." With that said the woman clad in a men's olive suit stood from her chair.

She walked out of the office with the need for sleep on her mind. She was sure that Alucard would be able to handle this asset quicker than any of her men could. She changed into her nightwear, setting her glasses on her nightstand. Flicking a switch the light turned off and she shrank beneath her covers. Integra could not help but think something was off about this werewolf, this creature that also stalks the night.

* * *

><p>"Please tell me this is some kind of joke." The woman with crimson hair laughed at the males gathering around her. One that was tallest gave a snarl, baring human teeth. She glanced over with silver eyes in a nonchalant manner. The woman ran a hand down her skirt, coming to the end of it she lifted it a little.<p>

"What? Never was able to get _this_ without force? You all must be really small – or perhaps you're still boys under that _oh-so-tough_ demeanor." She taunted letting go of the edge the three men stepped closer. She could tell she had bruised their egos far too much now but this was way too much fun. She perked an eyebrow at them giving a small whistle.

"Boys, boys, we can settle this very easily. I don't want to taint my hands with human blood now." She grinned as her canines grew slightly. They stopped their advances as something clicked in their minds. The woman walked down this street unafraid, had stopped without an ounce of fear in her face, had taunted them, and now she called them humans as if she herself wasn't.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that the woman before them wasn't normal. A sudden feeling washed over them.

Fear.

They now knew why their other men hadn't come with them to surround the woman. Thinking back on it now the leader wondered why he hadn't listened to one of them when he was told about the gut instinct - it was never wrong before. She walked up towards him with a certain look in her eyes, a coil smile upon her thin lips. She cupped the man's face in her hand giving off a cooing noise.

With a jerk of her wrist the man's head gave a sickening snap. She let go of his chin allowing his body to fall with a heavy thump. A childlike smile lit up her face as she turned to face the other two men. The shape of her bones that lie underneath her flesh started popping out of place. She was reshaping into a new creature, another monster that people have feared within the night.

The woman gave a laugh that rang through the men's ears as they pulled out their guns and started shooting. The bullets did little to stop the transformation. They watched in fear as the bullets resurfaced from her skin with little to no blood. She gave them a smirk before it turned into a muzzle with hair growing quickly over her body. With a final gut twisting snap the transformation was complete and a large wolf with the ability to crawl on all fours or walk on two legs stood before them; fangs bared in a wolfish smile.

Finally the men seemed to have gotten the hint that they should run. The man closest to the newly reshaped werewolf was caught in an iron grip. He struggled as much as he could but the grip did not slack and the arm didn't even budge. The other man had run away and with a sniff of air the werewolf was able to tell he pissed himself. A barkish laugh erupted from her muzzle, letting out a howl that echoed around her.

Dogs from around joined in. She gave a wolfish grin to the man before picking him up without strain. He gave out a cry, yelling something about his arm getting broken. The biped wolf widened their silver eyes with a murderous gleam in their eye. With a swipe from her unoccupied arm the woman sliced the man's head clean off the tore his body apart.

With a toss, as if throwing away a piece of paper, the woman threw the man while reverting to human form. She looked down at her naked skin with a straight look on her face. The only part she hated about transforming was that she goes through clothes faster than she can find them. She gave a sigh, running a hand through her hair as she settled a hand on her hip. She closed her eyes, bathing in the moonlight.

She felt the familiar growing of her tailbone then it getting covered by hair which flattened, shaped, and became fur. A shiver ran up her spine as the fur tickled her skin when she wrapped it around her hips.

"I'll have to kill another street urchin." She gave another sigh as a breeze passed. One more glance towards the growing moon she continued down the street without interruption. The handgun she carried with her was left behind with her shredded clothing. The magazine was empty of its blessed bullets.

A single bat arrived at the scene. It went to observing the ripped apart corpse, the guy with a snapped neck, and the guns that were left behind. The bat took note of red strands that were on the clothing and looked down the street. A woman was walking away with nothing but what looked to be a very bulky belt. A lot of bats surrounded the single one before merging together into the tall man dressed in red.

A large, fang-filled smile lit on his face as he smelt the blood of the corpse on the woman. It grew once the woman had stopped and turned to face him. Silver eyes glanced over him quickly before narrowing slightly then relaxing again. She ran a hand through her hair, keeping it out of her face as she turned to look at him. She certainly wasn't shy about showing off.

A dark chuckle escaped from his lips as he walked towards her. She let go of her hair, putting her arms at her side as she watched him with a small curious look in her face. He stopped just a mere couple of feet away from her with a menacing smile. She gave him a look of boredom which was rewarded with a laugh. Her tail unwound itself from her hips and shrank back to a human tailbone.

"Am I supposed to be scared of you? You look nothing more than a teddy bear I had when I was a child." Another dark laugh erupted from his throat, throwing his head back with the moon reflecting from his spectacles. He kept his head tilted towards the sky as the woman just gave him another bored look. A tilt of her head but nothing gave a hostile movement.

"You reek of blood," she stated, a hint of a German accent sneaking in. The woman scrunched up her nose in disgust at the smell. The man tilted his head towards her slightly.

"It's a beautiful night," he said simply. The woman tilted her head towards the moon before dodging out of the way of bullets. The strange man gave a laugh as he looked towards her. She still wore that bored look on her face. Another tilt of her head, crimson strands falling in front of silver eyes.

"Fighting an unarmed _naked_ woman, my, what matters you have." Her sarcastic remark only made the vampire laugh more.

"Are you not afraid?"

"Should I be?"

With those words in the air the two creatures of the night held a stare off. The maniacal smile turned into a smirk as the woman wrapped a tail around her hips once again. He summoned a shroud of darkness to incase her in. The woman did not struggle nor looked at it with fear but instead kept her eyes trained on him. Like two predators in a standstill waiting for the chance to strike.

The shroud disappeared from off of her, coming off of the woman's body as whisks of smoke to reveal a simple outfit, a plain shirt with loose fitting bottoms. She spared a look down with a frown.

"Your generosity strikes me as odd considering the circumstances. Though I have to say it is wasted if you wish to fight me in my other form, vampire." Her voice hung in the air as all around it grew hotter. The tall vampire was actually able to _feel_ the spike in temperature and got excited. Followed by the heating air the sound of bones breaking apart, reshaping, and snapping back into place followed.

He watched as the clothes stretched and tore as the woman's body bulked up. It took on a masculine shape, nothing to indicate female. The southern region was surprisingly still clothed in the loose fighting trousers. She grew to the vampires' height with no trouble. He frowned slightly at the appearance of her ears.

They were clipped and still stitched. He was able to get the faint smell of her blood which indicated they were still in the healing process. She gave a growl and a snap of her jaws as she leaned forward, crouching on all fours. He looked at her for a moment but then smiled, raising his gun and started shooting. She didn't bother dodging the bullets, allowing them to imbed themselves into her skin.

Another crazed smile coiled on his face as he watched the bullets not even sink into her fur. Her bones morphed again into something more suitable for running on all four limbs. She ran at him with speed only the supernatural possessed. A laugh that matched his crazed smile erupted once again from his throat as he took to shooting. This werewolf was much different than the ones he knew, able to withstand the blessed bullets.

She flipped and rolled out of the way of the bullets before leaping towards the vampire, turning into her bipedal form. She gripped the vampire by his throat, heaving him upwards to dangle within her clawed grip. Large claws dug into his throat. He gave a smirk, pointing his gun at her head, right between her eyes.

"More, more, more!" He commanded with a maniac look in his crimson eyes hidden behind eyewear. The woman gave a wolfish grin at the barking of the gun. The bullet shot through her forehead. The grip around his throat went lax, allowing him to return to solid ground. He gave a disappointed look to the werewolf until its grip tightened.

She lifted her head with the same wolfish grin upon her face. He gave a deranged laugh, slipping out of her grip with ease, getting his neck torn in the process. The wound quickly healed. The vampire slipped his gun back into his jacket before doing some sort of hand movement. The werewolf watched as he made it so only one of his eyes was visible under a cloak of darkness.

Eyes appeared in many places throughout his body. His specs disappeared as well as the large hat he bore. His hair grew longer and swayed behind him.

"Releasing control art restriction to level two, approval of Situation B recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent." The werewolf stood with a relaxed posture as many eyes surrounded them in the void of black. She watched as the vampire before her transformed.

A sudden feeling in her lower stomach tingled. Her silver eyes widened slightly. The vampire must've took this as a sign of fear as he began taunting her. To her it just sounded like nonsense. She quickly reverted to human form and held up her index finger.

The vampire stopped his assault, the dogs that were about to attack reverting back into his arm. An annoyed look came across his face, a deep frown.

"One moment," she told him running into one of the houses around them. Screams erupted from inside only to be silenced rather quickly. Thuds followed afterwards. The vampire waited with his dangle at his side. The woman returned with a relieved sigh, wiping water off of her hands on her trousers.

"Sorry about that. Haven't gone since this afternoon," she apologized. The man dressed in red tilted his head before barking out a laugh. This werewolf was certainly entertaining. She leapt at him, transforming within mid lounge.

He unleashed his powers again, chanting words laced with a sadistic tone. He was encouraging her to fight him at full power, to rip him to shreds like she had done to the humans. She made no acknowledgment of his taunts as she sliced away his dogs with her claws. More came. They captured her by legs and arms, pinning her to the ground.

Their teeth were able to penetrate her skin. A bark of a laugh rumbled from her chest as excitement filled her. It was a long time since she had this fun in a fight with another nightwalker. Her pupils dilated as she released stage two of her own power.

_What is your name bloodsucker?_ Her voice rang in the air but the wolves muzzle only turned into a crazed smile, fangs glistening in the moonlight. A dark laugh came from above her form.

"Alucard."

_Sonya__._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be much appreciated! Would like to know if it was worth continuing as it would be a semi-long story (in length at least 3,000 words per chapter).<strong>


	2. Gone

Disclaimer: Hellsing is owned by Kouta Hirano. I only claim rights over my character Sonya.

* * *

><p>The battle between the creatures of the night seemed to have lasted for hours before either showed signs of exhaustion. Sonya had activated her were-powers to the highest level as Alucard done the same. Alucard's darkness had swept around them, encasing the beings in a dark battlefield befitting them. Sonya couldn't deny the fear that bubbled within her but all it did was fuel her thirst to fight this man. The many eyes that surrounded them analyzed the werewolves new look. A large mouth cut through the middle of the biped wolf's stomach.<p>

Along with it were many two foot long fangs. A tongue stuck out, coating the fangs with saliva waiting for its meal. The red-brown fur covering the humanoid wolf had turned white with red markings moving and twisting about. Red tinted silver eyes stared back at crimson orbs with malice and bloodlust. The fight had turned out to be wonderfully fun for the creatures.

Sonya licked her muzzle, the taste of copper wakening her taste buds. The vampire opposite of her stumbled upwards, his body coiling back together to reshape his distorted, ripped apart, form. A laugh escaped from their throats as they lounged at each other once more. Neither of them wanting more than to sink their hands and fangs within the others flesh, to taste the others blood. They taunted each other, dodging and twisting out of the grip of the other in their own sick twisted game of tag.

"C'mon No-Life King, where's your demons? Show me the power that even creatures in the darkest pits of hell are afraid of! If this is all that you can muster than I must say I'm disappointed." Sonya laughed bitterly as she reverted back to human form. The fangs stayed in place on her stomach covering her breasts.

The trousers hung loosely off her waist, keeping them up were her tail which was still white with the strange moving red symbols. The werewolf hunched forward as she tilted her bleeding head towards the laughing vampire at an odd angle. His dog showed up again, tackling her from the middle and tossing her upwards. The mouth on her stomach opened widely, licking its fangs hungrily. Another dog, one of a single head, came rushing towards her from above only to get wrapped up in the tongue of the demonic mouth.

Its muzzle became bonded. The hell dog struggled to get away before another came out and bit through the tongue. Pain erupted from Sonya's stomach but a laugh bubbled from her chest. Alucard's arm came from the dog's mouth and shot at her. She lurched with every bullet that tried to impale itself within her body. All that they caused were tiny leakage of blood and sizzling flesh from being blessed.

She landed on the ground with a heavy thud and sickening cracks. Sonya landed in an unusual position, on her shoulders. The werewolf was bound to have a broken neck. Alucard reshaped into his normal, tall man form. He restricted his powers once again, tipping his hat to the werewolf.

He turned his head to face the moon with a sadistic grin. That was the most fun he ever had in a long time. A snort from below him made him turn his gaze shift. The woman readjusted herself into a sitting position. Her head was in the same position as when she had fallen on it before she turned it forcefully.

It went back into place with a disgusting snap. She placed her hands on her lower back, cracking that as well before going about snapping the rest of her body. The mouth on her stomach disappeared back into smooth, muscled skin. Darkness coiled around her once again wrapping around her throat. Alucard gave his signature smile, filled with bloodlust as his crimson eyes glazed over.

The tendrils lifted her up towards him. Sonya was far too tired to fight now – especially with the dull throb that was beginning to increase from the base of her neck. She was used to certain bones snapping and cracking but her neck usually remained how it was. It getting injured was something she will have to get used to if she were to be fighting this vampire again. A tired smirk came to the female werewolf's lips before she slipped into a deep sleep.

Alucard looked at her with a disappointed look. Wanting to "play" some more, feel the thrill of the hunt. A thought struck the old vampire. A playful, sadistic smile appeared on his face. He knew his master would not be pleased with his decision.

"What a beautiful night this turned out to be." He chuckled shifting the woman around so that he can carry her bridle style. The tendrils conjured up a shirt for her to wear before he decided to leave the blood-filled scene. He phased through the shadows, reappearing moments later in his master's office. She looked up from her papers with narrowed eyes and clenched teeth.

"If that's another Draculina I swear I'll-"she was cut off by a dark laugh. She sat down as Walter walked in with her cigar case and lit it after it got clipped. She took a drag before blowing out smoke in annoyance.

"No need to worry, My Master. I have no need to turn this woman into a vampire." Another chuckle erupted from his chest.

"This is your werewolf." Sir Integra's eyes narrowed, her mouth twisted into a snarl. Amusement danced behind orange specs. A mumble escaped from the lips of the sleeping werewolf causing a smirk of amusement to snake onto the vampire's face. The blonde woman's face relaxed back to a semi-monotone look though the vampire knew otherwise.

"No thanks… snore… I don't want any more marshmallows in… the bunny." She stretched out the best she could in the arms of the No Life King, shifting into a rather uncomfortable position. The woman gave a doggish whine before shifting back around.

"So not… comfort…" She trailed off in a mumble. The vampire looked towards his master who had her face cupped in her hands. She gave a wave of dismissal. He phased through the remaining floors before coming to the basement. A simple toss landed her on the floor just feet away from the large throne sitting in the middle of the room.

The vampire sat in his throne, his legs crossed, and a glass of blood in a wine glass sitting next to it. Quiet mumbling came from the sleeping werewolf. He sat there listening to the ramblings of a crazy werewolf. It was quite entertaining in a way. Suddenly her breathing became uneven and she started growling.

Alucard tilted his head to look at her. He had tried prying through her mind but that had not worked. It was like trying to figure out how a dog thinks. Even with his hellhound form at his disposal the mind of the woman was hard to read. The growling stopped, the mumbling had died down, and the air in the dungeon had grown increasingly hot.

It was like the flames of hell licking at his pale flesh. The woman's eyes opened, took a look around, and then jumped far away from the vampire. She crouched down low with eyes trained on the throne. Crimson eyes narrowed in amusement. He entwined his fingers as he watched.

She glanced around the room. It was practically empty except for a coffin, the side table with two glasses and blood, and the large throne. The dungeon was rather large in size – much more than she was used to. With another smile he waited for the female to make her move. She was much too interested in looking around the nearly empty room.

Sonya's eyes trailed back to the throne. The same look of boredom sparked in her eyes from before they fought. She stood with a relaxed posture. It was safe to assume that she didn't feel like fighting. Not yet at least.

"Where am I bloodsucker?" She growled lowly as she morphed into her biped wolf form. There was no hostility coming from her, only the feeling of curiosity. Her tail lashed about as she leaned forward, crawling on all fours. The shirt he had given to her was torn but held up pretty decently on her recently transformed body.

Her bones cracked, allowing her the easier movement of walking on all fours. She sniffed around the area in blatant curiosity. She sniffed the box, letting out a snort as some dust flew into her nose. Sonya continued her observation around the room. Alucard kept an eye on her while drinking from the wine glass.

Once she was done she rounded back to sit in front of the throne. He uncrossed his legs to shift within his chair. Sonya made her way to his side slowly. Alucard took another sip as she drew closer. Sitting next to his legs she laid a head on his thigh with a huff.

"What's this?" He asked with a grin on his face staring down at the wolf. She gave a tired glance into his red eyes before looking towards the door that had opened. An old man walked down with a tray in his hands. Following him was a woman dressed in a man's olive suit.

Sonya watched them with a wary glance. A heavy hand placed itself on her head. She leaned towards the touch forgetting about the two people momentarily. A dark chuckle rumbled out of his chest. Alucard looked at his master and Walter.

Walter put a fresh packet of blood in the ice and bowed to the vampire. Sir Integra blew smoke from her cigar, looking over the wolf's red-brown fur. The clipped ears drew her gaze.

"Stitches?" She asked the wolf who answered her in a small bark. Alucard ran a hand over them. His gloved finger started to burned but he did not redraw.

"Blessed stitches? That's unusual," Alucard laughed. Sonya gave him a look but otherwise didn't give his words any attention. The she-wolf stared more at the two new people with a curious tilt of her head. Silver eyes scanning them over but found nothing of real danger.

"You are the werewolf. Interesting, you are not what I had suspected from the reports." The woman with blonde hair said through puffs of smoke. Sonya changed back into her human form. One of her arms draped off of Alucard's thighs while the other pillowed her head.

The shirt that she had been adorned with was ripped barely covering her chest while the trousers still hung loosely off her hips. Her crimson hair flared out at the ends like fur on a cautious animal. Her short hair was flattened by the large gloved hand of Alucard. She leaned into the touch with a blank look on her face. Integra looked into her silver eyes behind her glasses.

"What is your name werewolf?" She asked with demanding tone. Sonya gave a yawn before answering the simple question.

"My name is Sonya." Integra nodded in acknowledgment.

"I am Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. From now on you are to refer to me as Sir Integra or Sir." The werewolf lifted herself up with the help of Alucard's leg. She stepped over his legs and took a set, crossing her legs once she was balanced. Her eyes shifted to the old human that stood idly close by.

"My name is Walter, Miss Sonya. I am Hellsing's butler." He gave a polite bow. She bowed her head back in respect. Her tailbone grew once again before getting covered it in the familiar coating. Sonya wrapped her tail around her lap.

"How long am I to stay here? I have other business to attend to in Italy." This news caught the attention of Integra and Walter. They gave each other glances from the corner of their eyes before taking another glance to the woman before them. Integra took her cigar from her mouth with narrowed eyes.

"What is your business in Italy?" She knew of something in Italy but certainly this werewolf wasn't involved with it, right? She watched as the short crimson haired female looked towards the ceiling with admiration. Her tail wagged very little in her lap at the thought.

"My master is in Italy." She whispered with the awe clearly visible to those in the room. Integra didn't question it anymore. What she was thinking of clearly wouldn't allow anyone to have an abomination, a hellish creature, like a werewolf. Her eyes narrowed at the she-wolf as she gave a slight hum.

"You will be here until I give clearance. Is that understood?" She turned on her heel and walked away with the butler following behind her. Sonya watched them leave with a blank look. Her silver eyes dulled to a grey color. One thing Sonya hated was getting ordered around by someone that wasn't who she has yet deemed worthy to.

She felt her hair spike up again, a small rage building inside her. A dark chuckle erupted from the vampire she had been using as a seat. Her eyes widen slightly from forgetting and the werewolf forced the rage away. The silver color had returning once again within her orbs. She tilted her head towards the man that held a dark grin on his face.

"You've a lot of toothy smiles." Sonya pointed out blankly. She was answered with another laugh with another crazed smile. The werewolf had felt drained of energy suddenly. She cradled her with her hands massaging her temples.

"Is something bothering you, wolf-girl?" The vampire asked with smirk. Sonya crackled an eye to look into his crimson eyes. The glasses he usually wore sitting on the stand next to his throne. She rolled her eyes slightly only to shut them.

"Too much transforming and exertion of power at once tends to make me drained. It's been too long since I've had fun like that." She laughed to the vampire. His eyes widen and glowed in the dark. His fangs reflecting what little light came from the lanterns upon the stairs.

"Yes, it was indeed an exquisite display of power." He grinned devilishly. He ran a hand through her hair. He felt the familiar burn of the blessed stitches within her scalp.

"Why have your ears been clipped and closed with blessed stitches?" He decided to ask. A frown appeared on his face. Sonya shifted in his lap finally getting uncomfortable from sitting. Alucard brought the werewolf closer to him, setting her on the arm of his throne. She averted her eyes to looking at the large black box.

"It's to keep some abilities locked away." She mumbled knowing full well that the vampire would be able to hear her – especially from the distance they were. Sonya was able to feel his annoyance grow. Alucard wrapped a hand around her throat, standing up. She did not struggle as she looked him in the eyes. Her silver eyes went back to the dull grey color.

Even though they had just met this night, Sonya knew that he wasn't pleased. She was able to feel the shift in emotion. His eyes narrowed with a deep frown. It caused the werewolf to frown slightly in return – she preferred the crazed grin over this disappointment. She wrapped her hands around his wrist before swinging herself up.

She wrapped one of her legs around his arm while the other came up to kick him in the face. She dragged her transformed clawed foot down his face and shoulder making sure to put a decent amount of power behind her effort. His arm became disconnected from his shoulder and he went backwards a few feet. She threw his arm back at him before taking off towards the stairs. Dodging out of the way of his hellhound Sonya barreled out for the room, forcing the door closed.

Sonya quickly made for a window not far down the hall. She dived through it, putting her arms up to guard her face. Her feet made contact with the side of the building. She pushed off of it, nearly creating a small crater. She rocketed off of the building, over the fence, and transformed into her four-legged form to make for a quick getting away.

Alucard appeared in his master's office with his "normal" grin. She looked at him with a look that said she knew what had happened. Of course she had, why wouldn't she? Integra leaned into her hands staring at Alucard. Walter stood by quietly. There was a knock on the door. Integra gave them permission to enter.

"Sir, I've finished my mission…" A blonde walked in with paper in her hands. Her blue eyes scanned over the faces of those in the room wondering what she had walked into. She quickly made her way to the desk to hand in the report. Integra placed it off to the side, lacing her fingers back together.

"It appears that a werewolf has shown itself on English soil." Integra informed the confused Draculina. Her eyes widened slightly.

"I had thought that werewolves went instinct a couple of centuries ago. Judging by the powers that she possessed it's safe to say that she's one of the oldest ones." Alucard deducted with his smile appearing once again. He had forgotten about the stitching sealing some of her powers. He was willing to wait for the time when they are removed so that they can go all out once again.

Integra looked at her servant with a blank look before looking to Walter. Without saying anything he bowed and walked out of the room. More or less to go repair the window that had been broken. The blonde vampire walked next to the tall man clad in red.

"Thank you for your report, Seras." Integra did a quick scan of the report. The vampire had been destroyed along with any ghouls in the surrounding area. She placed the paper in her drawer and tapped her desk.

"It would be wise to dispose of this werewolf as soon as possible. Though, we have no other information on her to resort to such actions." She gave a sigh before dismissing them. "We're going to have to go searching for information but we cannot use the Police or any humans for that matter."

The two vampires nodded before leaving the office. Alucard phased through the floor and Seras used the door. Alucard gave a smirk before shutting himself within the darkness of his coffin. He "slept" with memories of the fight playing in his mind. His smile grew on his face as the pictures became more vivid the more he thought about them.

* * *

><p>Sonya jumped through the town using the coverage of trees or building roofs to hide herself from the humans below her. Something made her stop. The scent of vampires filled her sensitive nose. The she-wolf looked over the building to see a human looking around with fear evident in his posture. He moved about like he was trying to hide.<p>

He entered into a building with a weird golden eye on top of it. The she-wolf grew curious and jumped from her perch to investigate. The scent of vampires grew as she neared the door. Opening the door slowly she saw that it was some sort of strip club. Sonya could not help the laugh that escaped her throat as she stepped in, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Not asking much. C:<strong>


	3. The Old Master

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hellsing; Kouta Hirano does. I do, however, hold claims over my character Sonya.

* * *

><p>A soft moan escaped from parted lips. Nails clawed at a naked back within the moonlit room. Vulgar words whispered from the mouths of a couple that rocked against each other on a bed. The male turned the woman over, continuing the thrusting of his hips. The woman shoved her face into the pillow rocking back into him.<p>

The room escalated in terms of heat. The bed creaked under the pressure from the two upon it. The woman was forced to turn over once again, glazed over silver eyes peeking through half opened lids. She glanced into the man's amber eyes before shifting to the moon that was slowly descending from its perch in the night sky. A final thrust, heads thrown back in ecstasy, vulgar words shouted from the man, and a soft moan from the woman beneath him.

Sonya's eyes closed as she placed her hand over her face. A frown made its way upon her face as she felt the sting of the stitches. She gazed towards the dark skinned man, gold piercings reflecting off of him from the moons beautiful light. He was already getting clothes on so the werewolf stretched upon the bed before she followed suit. Grabbing her nearly shredded clothes she got dressed and followed him out.

"Thanks for the fuck," he laughed madly. Sonya rolled her eyes but gave him a smile.

"No, no, thank _you_." She whispered in his ear, trailing a hand down his chest. She walked away from him to take a seat in front of a long haired blonde man. The dark-skinned man's shirt ripped causing him to cuss and go find another jacket. She folded her legs neatly, feeling the familiar burning sensation at her core as it burned away any semen. A shiver ran down her spine as it tickled her.

Once the tickle feeling disappeared she looked to the man that she had followed into this place. He had two female vampires crawling over him. She ran a hand through her sweat drenched red hair, shaking it out. He reached out a hand that had a cigarette and a lighter. She took it with a nod in thanks, lighting it up.

Sonya inhaled the cancer on a stick, allowing it to fill her lungs before blowing out. She watched the smoke dance in the air. Following its movements until it disappeared. Another inhale of the cigarette she glanced at the blonde vampire. He was watching with a straight face before engaging with his brother about something.

"This has been fun and all, but I got a boat to catch." With that said the werewolf picked herself up and walked towards the door. She heard movement from behind. Time seemed to have slowed down around her as she walked at her normal pace. Clenching her fist, she threw her arm out. Something had hit her forearm causing them to get tossed backwards.

When she made it to the door she looked at what she had hit. It was the older brother – or whoever he was. A small crater created with his body. Sonya left the place with a laugh, jumping onto a roof before taking off towards the English Channel. It'd take a little over eighteen hours if she went a normal car speed to reach her destination but her excitement mixed with her incredible speed would cut that time by half or more.

She jumped off the boat, sneaking onto the boat without getting detected by any humans. Taking a sniff Sonya did not smell any other creatures on the boat. At least not on deck, too many humans were coming on board making it difficult to smell anything else but cologne and perfume. Leaning against a rail the werewolf waited for the boat to finally move away from the dock. She threw the cigarette butt over the rail once she was done with it.

By that time everyone seemed to have gotten onboard. Some cars were on deck but other than that a lot of people were walking about talking to each other. The sun head peeked from the horizon lighting the sky in beautiful colors. Sonya leaned against the side of the rail enjoying the rocking of the boat. She lurched forward throwing up anything that may have been in her stomach – who was she kidding? The werewolf got seasick easily.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her mouth once she was done she moved away from the edge, taking a seat in the middle of the deck. A bottle of water was dangling in front of her face minutes after getting relaxed. She looked to see who it was. The hand that was holding it had lead to a man with long carrot-colored hair and an eye patch. She blinked in confusion shifting silver eyes between the man and the bottled water.

"I saw you throw up. Figured you'd like a drink," he had a very noticeable French accent. Sonya nodded slowly, taking the water. She stared at it with narrowed eyes as she gave it a whiff. The man laughed, waving his hand.

"Nothing was done to it, I assure you." With wary glance she took a sip. Nothing more than cold water, just as he said. She gave him a smile in thanks, standing up with the bottle still pressed to her lips.

"Danke Herr," Sonya said with a sweet smile. The man looked confused for a moment before giving a laugh. He placed a hand in her hair, messing up her hair a little bit. She closed one eye as hair kept brushing against the cheek but kept the other on him. It wasn't like Sonya wasn't short – she was five foot five which was around average height.

"Désolé, I don't speak German." He gave another small laugh before he was called over by another man. He called back with something in French before walking around the woman and placing both hands on her shoulders. He gently gave her a shove towards the group. She allowed herself to be guided towards them, gazing at each of their faces with a wary look.

All her nose was able to smell was the perfume and cologne still making it hard to know if they were actual humans. As she drew closer, though, their scent became stronger. Sonya gave a small sigh – they were humans. She reached out her hand with a small blush on her face deciding to play the act of an innocent human.

"Guten Morgen, I'm Sonya." She introduced shaking hands with the men that took the offer. Some brushed their lips over her knuckles causing a small laugh to escape her lips. A chair was brought up for her to sit on which she thanked with a kiss on the cheek. Once she got comfortable she crossed her legs. They talked amongst each other, the werewolf a little suspicious as to why she was dragged over.

"Who's up for a game of poker?" One of the men pulled out a deck of cards. Over all the smells on the boat, even possibly a mile away from the shore in England, a scent suddenly hit her. She knew this smell very well. A grin broke out on her face as the memory of the fight surfaced in her mind.

A hand ran through her hair again causing the memory to break up. She looked to the face of a man with a five o'clock shadow with shaggy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He looked tired but a smile was on his face. Sonya gave him a smile back, tilting her head slightly. The man looked like her uncle from many years ago. Maybe this was his reincarnation?

Sonya gave a small laugh in the back of her head. There was no way that after this many years God would allow him to walk this Earth again. He was forever staying in the sky, keeping watch over his many great-children that now walked this land. Her uncle had way too many people to watch over instead of his old niece. She held out a hand to the man.

"Hello, I'm Sonya," she decided to stick to English while with them. They were French so speaking in her native tongue wouldn't serve any purpose.

"My name is James." He introduced with a tired grin. Sonya and James shook hands before getting dragged into a game of poker with the Frenchmen. Their excuse was that they "couldn't allow a woman be by her lonesome" or something like that. She went along for the hell of it, getting some laughs from them as they claimed cheat.

The werewolf was able to tell that the Frenchmen were close friends. They joked around with each other, tried reading the others cards, all around it was just funny to watch. Sonya was having a grand time. The time passed by quickly and before the red head knew it she was waving goodbye to her new friends. She looked around the city that resided in France before turning into her four-legged form and taking off.

She passed many people almost like a gale before slowing down in the outskirts of Italy after hours of running. The pads of her paws hurt and the sun was already high in the sky. It must've been just late noon. Eight hours of running caused the wolf to be tired. She gave a large yawn, her ears flattening against her head.

She felt a tingle on her ears from the stiches dim. The people she passed looked at her with smile, waving to her. Some children ran their hands in her fur, squealing. She gave each of them licks on the hands before going back to her main objective. The wolf reached a church with children running about outside.

Sonya gave a bark drawing their attention. Her tail wagged once their faces lit up and all came running. Her tongue rolled out of her tongue as they pat her, giving her kisses and giggling amongst themselves.

"Sonya!" A little boy called holding onto a small disc. Sonya's tail wagged, bending down low. The children moved away from her screeching with laughter. The little boy threw the disc into the air. She kept her silver eyes on it.

Once it was where she wanted it she pushed off of the ground without effort, caught the disc in her mouth before doing a summersault as she came back down. She bit into it a few times to make sure she had a good hold on it before trotting back to the little boy. The disc was put on the ground and more toys were brought out. A ball, a rope, a few even gave her some treats. One thing Sonya loved was kids – going as far as to act like a real dog around them.

Though, she would rather rip off her legs and eat them instead of being caught doing this in front of vampires. She played with the children for at least a half hour before a scent passed with a gentle breeze. The werewolf looked to see a very tall man making his way towards them. Blonde hair and a grey cassock moved with the breeze that passed. Sonya ran up towards him, circling for a little before walking next to him. His green eyes, shielded by glasses, smiled at the sight of the children.

A heavy hand landed on her head giving her a pat. The children gathered around the tall man with laughs. Some had asked to be picked up or to be given piggy back rides. The tall man had lifted them, placing some on his broad shoulders; some had climbed onto his back. He carried a few in his arms before trudging back inside the church.

"You come in as well," his Scottish accent reaching the sensitive ears of the wolf. Sonya hesitantly stepped towards the doors. She felt the children's eyes on her. The she-wolf never had entered the holy building knowing that it can cause her great pain. She set a paw upon the steps and waited for the pain – nothing. Taking a few more she put a paw inside the door.

It felt like her skin was being peeled off with a hot butter knife. A current of pain rushed through her body forcing her to throw herself backwards away from the doorway and off the steps. She growled harshly, almost turning into a human from the coursing pain. The priest's glasses reflected a blue light as he set all the children down. He walked out of the large building, looking down at the wolf with a frown on his face.

"The usual way then," Sonya nodded rounding the holy building. She entered through a hidden doorway. Walking through the darkness that came from being under she walked down many flight of stairs before coming to a large room surrounded with light. An old man sat there in a white and silver chair that held sapphires through the top. He looked sick, frail, but smiled at the sight of the red-brown furred wolf.

"Ah, Sonya, my dear," his voice cracked before a coughing fit raked his body. Sonya transformed hurriedly coming to the old man's aid. She rubbed his back until the fit died down. She saw the red splotches that coated his hand. Her worry for the old man grew more.

"Master-"he raised a hand to silence her. His breathing was ragged. The werewolf knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. The scent of death blanketed the old man. It grew stronger with every breathe he took; every time his heart had beat.

He ran a hand through the werewolf's red hair. She leaned into the old man's touch gently, keeping her silver eyes on his dulling blue eyes. She went to grab his hand when he felt him tug on the stitches. A tickle ran from the stitches down her spine causing her to shudder. Her eyes began to get clouded as they prickled with unshed tears.

The old man gave a laugh. It sounded strained and rough. Sonya sniffed back her tears, rubbing at her eyes as he continued to run a hand through her hair.

"Come now, Sonya, no need for tears," his voice was raspy, filled with pain. He moved her hands and wiped away the tears that were flowing. She looked at him while biting her lip. Her face was blotched red, flush, and filled with heartache. He gave another rough laugh as snot started to run from her nose. She quickly wiped it away the best she could, sniffing it back up.

He gave her a tired smile, slouching back into his chair. The old man ran a hand through her hair once again until he fell asleep. Sonya watched the rise and fall of his chest with an ache in her own. He won't be able to last much longer. She locked her jaw to keep from waking him.

* * *

><p>Sonya didn't know how long she sat by his side before footsteps reached her sensitive ears. She looked into the hall, waiting for the man to show himself. The she-wolf can recognize his scent from anywhere. Sure enough Father Alexander showed up with a sundress with some undergarments in his arms. The light reflected off his glasses hiding his eyes.<p>

His lips were in a frown as he stepped towards the two. Sonya took the clothing once he handed it to her. She dressed quickly before sitting back down next to her Master. She leaned against his chair while keeping her eyes glued to the floor. Her mind was blank by force as she knew if she thought of anything it would cause her to drift to the situation and she would cry again.

Father Alexander looked at the she-wolf with a straight face before shifting his eyes towards the old man sitting in the chair. He knew that the old man was pushing his limits with God. He clanged to life because of the werewolf that sat next to him. The old priest had founded the woman outside of the church, stranded and unclothed. He took her in – or tried to – only to have her scream in pain from entering the door.

He had Anderson find a way for her to enter the building so that she may seek shelter and that's when they had used a storm cellar underneath the church. It had a staircase that lead to the church's kitchen. Children often snuck down through that door once they heard of the "dog" that was staying with them. Those children had long since grew and moved on with their lives though more children came and repeated the same thing. That was over seventy years ago.

"Come ya heathen; allow Father Willington needs his rest." With that said he turned on his heel and walked out. His tall figure almost made his hair brush against the ceiling. Sonya glanced at the old man before running off behind the man, her footsteps lightly echoing down the halls until it turned back to dirt. They walked in silence, Sonya glancing up at the back of Father Alexander's head every now and then until they reached the outdoors.

She followed him, watching out for the children as they ran around playing, before they disappeared into the small forest that surrounded the church. Her body tensed as she waited. She did not have to wait long before blades pierced themselves through her thick flesh. Her skin burned from the blessed blades. Father Alexander retrieved them, blood dripping from the steel blades.

Sonya gave a whimper as he pulled them out slowly. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"A bloody heathen, that's all you are werewolf. A sinner in the eyes of God and an abomination, I see no reason as to why Father Willington took you in that day. Ye are still nothing but a monster in the eyes of the Lord. Archbishop Maxwell's reasoning for allowing you to stay remains unknown but beware – I will continue to make sure you stay on a short leash, dog." With that said the Scottish priest walked away from the bleeding werewolf. Her teeth clenched tightly as to not resort something that may have upset the _good Father_ anymore.

"He seriously needs to get an attitude upgrade." She grumbled to herself once she was sure he was out of earshot. The werewolf rubbed the spots the blades had recently been, the wounds closing with a sizzling noise. She walked back to the outside of the church, smiling to the children as they ran to her. Sonya was, a sick way, glad the man had just stabbed her in her arms and legs as to not cause tears or bloodstains in the dress. She did not want the children to question it.

"Who wants to play hide and seek?" She asked with a laugh. The children cheered and ran off to hide as the werewolf turned with her hands covering her eyes. She heard the children giggling amongst themselves as they found places to hide. Even with a person like Alexander around Sonya still enjoyed being here, both for her master and for the children.

"Ready or not – here I come!"

* * *

><p>So how did I do this chapter? ;u; I'm sure I got Alexander's speech wrong because I'm a n00b like that. I don't really write out accents like "ze are beautiful" and such things like that. I mean in the OVA they didn't have those sorts of wording. The accents were noticeable but they didn't use ze LOL... rambles on

Anyway, reviews please! Any grammatical errors please point them out. I tend to miss a lot when I scan the documents over, heh... I even remove somethings, add, or just change the wordings sometimes so it's good to always check back to see if it's still the same once in a while. ;;

I love all those that review! 3


End file.
